Road Trip
by Trip
Summary: 5 girls and 1 guy, stuck together on a more boring life road trip. That is until they meet a certain duo. DSCM: I don't own j&sb! i promise! *shifty eyes*
1. Flames and Ice

A/n: Ok, not much J/SB in this chapter, but they'll be more, I promise! Chapter 2 has quite a bit! This will also involve _Dogma _about the 4th or 5th chapter, I want to get relationships established! PLEASE REVIEW!! *grovels* 

Prologue 

Lindsey loaded her black suitcase into her silver van, and closed the back hatch. She slid one of her many keys into the lock, and turned it until she heard it click. Walking around the car, she climbed into the front seat, and grabbed an envelope off the seat next to her. _Jeff_ was written in her curly handwriting on the front of the white paper. She climbed out of her van and looked out at the rising sun, which cast a pink hue on everything. She held to letter up, and pulled her liter out. She flick to gear on the top of it several times before a weak flame popped up, and warmed her fingers. She carefully placed to corner of the letter into the flame, and the small light covered the lower corner of the thick paper, turning it black. She dropped it into a near by puddle, thanks to the resent rain, and watched the light extinguish. Jeff had been her first love; she had made her mistakes, as had he. She remembered writing that very letter nearly a year ago, she smiled, if he wanted it, he could just come and get it. 

She stepped back to her van, climbed into her seat, buckled the stretchy seat belt, turned the engine over, and pulled out of the driveway. She smiled as she looked at his house in the rearview mirror, "It was fun Jeff, it was fun."

A half-hour later she stood in Heather's driveway, picking up the last one of her friends. Heather loaded her bags the back of the van, and Lindsey locked it after her, and the two of them climbed into the car, along with two other friends, and her cousin. 

Heather tucked her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear, and looked back at her house, as Lindsey pulled out of the gravel driveway, and down the barely there dirt road. It would be at least a year before she would see it again, if ever.

Jessica and Beyonce sat in the middle seat of the interior, and Sarah, lay stretched out in the back seat.

"So, where are we going?" Beyonce asked, leaning up between the two girls.

She slammed the break, and looked at him, "I'm not sure."

Chapter One

(6 months later)

Lindsey awoke not long after the sun had risen over the horizon. She was stretched out across the front two seat in her van. She looked out onto the icy sunrise in front of her, then turned around to see every one stretched out of the bare floor, the seats were removable. She yawned, pulled the blanket off her legs, grabbed her leather biker jacket from underneath her seat, slipped it on over her baggy shirt, and slid her boots on, before climbing out onto the snow. She pulled her jacket off, and wiped the snow off the hood of her car. She shook it off, and replaced it on her arms, before climbing up onto her hood, and staring out at the sun. They were out in a vast parking lot in front of a Wal*Mart. She had grown to love the department chain lately. Since they were open 24 hours a day, they couldn't-

"-kick us fucking out, Silent Bob," she heard a loud voice from close to her. She scanned the scene and her eyes quickly found the owner of the voice. Two men were walking up the parking lot. The speaker was tall, and thin, with long blonde hair, baggy clothes, and a black beanie. The shorter of the two had a beard and long dark hair, underneath a green backward baseball hat. He wore a long winter coat and a cigarette in his mouth. They looked about 25 or so.

She looked down at her tattered lounge pants, and then pulled her coat up around her. She brushed short blonde and blue highlighted hair behind her ear, and looked back in the direction of the two. The taller of the two continued talking, going off on a Star Wars tangent. She tilted her head, much like a collie would, she silently decided the taller of the two was cute, and smiled lightly to herself. 

She turned when she heard the door to the van open, and saw Sarah step out in slippers, a baggy shirt, and a pair of boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" she asked in a sleepy tone, "It's freezing."

"Yeah honey, it's usually cold when there's ice on the ground. I'm just watching the sun come up."

"That's fine and dandy but it's like negative 400 degrees out here."

"Then put some pants on for Diane's sake."

"Why don't you come inside?" she asked quickly.

Lindsey took one final look at the duo, who were getting closer to her. She sighed, and took in the appearance of the cuter of the two quickly, closed her eyes to make sure it was imprinted, then climbed off the hood, and in the van, right behind Sarah. 

"Yo, Silent Bob, did you see that bitch? She was fucking hot man, you see her looking at me?" he asked his hetro life mate.

Silent Bob nodded in agreement.

"Shit man," he smiled wryly, and continued walking towards the large blue and white building.

"Come on, Heather, wake up, I'm hungry," Jessi said, hitting her unconscience friend with a pillow. Heather grumbled and sat up.

"Fine, I'm up, where are my shoes?"

The group found there shoes, and coats, then made their way out of the van. 

A/n: What do ya think? These r short, they'll be longer to!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Disaster in Lane 4

A/n: Chapter Two! Yay!! PLZ review! 

Lindsey stood next to Jessi in front of the smudged Wal*Mart mirrors.

"I'm telling you, he was a hottie," she said, applying mascara to her upper lashline.

"Ok, he was hot, but he was walking with another dude."

She shoved the applicator into the container, and turned to her friend, "You just can't let me enjoy this, can you?"

Jessica shrugged, and ran a tube of lipstick across her mouth.

The two girls finished their makeup, and put all their stuff away.

"You think they're still in the store?" Lindsey asked opening the white door.

Jessi shrugged again, but stopped and looked at her friend, "Hot like hot-hot, or hot like Jeff hot?"

"Hey! Jeff was hot."

"I would hope so, you went out with him for four years."

Lindsey laughed and followed Jessi out.

Heather sat in the basket of one steel cart, and Sarah in the other; Lindsey behind one, and Jessi behind another.

"Ok, down the freezer section, around the tomato soup display, figure eight around the plastic santas, and stuffed reindeer, then up the cereal aisle, and across the finish line, I marked it with paint tape," Beyonce announced , holding up a roll of blue tape, "Get ready, GO!"

The girls giggled and spun easily around the Santa, and reindeer, and down the cereal aisle, but they were veered off course, when two men blocked the aisle.

"What the shit are you sluts doing?"

Lindsey ear perked up, as she helped Heather out of the flipped cart. She turned and saw the duo from earlier. The shorter of the two, Silent Bob she'd figured, looked dumbfounded a box of Cocoa Puffs in his hand, dumping on the ground. 

"You do know you're wasting Cocoa Puffs, right?" Lindsey asked, pointing at the box. Bob jumped and held the box up to an upward position.

"I want a fucking answer," the tall one said again.

"We were racing carts," Jessi said, putting her cart on four wheels.

"Oh, well shit, you could tell a fucker."

"Some mouth, huh?" Heather said to Lindsey.

"Hey, you're the chick from the parking lot," he said, eyeing Lindsey.

"Chick from the parking lot, oh, you're the one who was going off on the Star Wars tangent."

"Tangent, what the fuck does that mean?" He didn't sound mad, more of excited, in more ways than one.

"Nevermind."

"Oh, well, my names Jay, and lunchbox here, is my hetro life-mate Silent Bob."

"Hi, I'm Lindsey, this is Heather, Jessi, Sarah, and that ass over there is Beyonce," She pointed out.

"Must be the luckiest son of a bitch out there."

"Not really, he's eyeing you more that Trip," Jessi said to the tall guy in front of her. Jay easily towered over Jessi, Heather, and Lindsey who were roughly the same height, and Sarah came about two inches shorter than him. Jessi, Heather, and Lindsey were about the same height of Silent Bob. 

"How old are you anyway?" Sarah asked quickly.

"What's the fuck with all these questions?"

"They're just curious, I guess," Lindsey answered, "We're 18."

"Sweet, legal," Jay said to Silent Bob, who lived up to his name, and had only shaken there hands when they greeted.

Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Great, Jeff-hot," Jessi said.

"Jeff-hot, what the fuck does that mean?" Jay asked.

"Never mind," Lindsey said quickly, "Since we ruined your breakfast, you want to go get something at _Denny's_?"

Jay looked at the mess, then back at Lindsey, "Ok, but we'd better go before the janitors kick the shit out of us."

He grabbed her arm, and practically drug her from the store, the rest of the entourage followed.

"He always like that?" Heather asked Bob as the left the store.

Bob nodded exuberantly, and Heather laughed at the mute man. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jay and Silent Bob, and I ain't Kevin Smith or Jason Mewes!


	3. Denny's and Dismay

The 7 person group sat in the round corner booth in the Denny's across the street from Wal*Mart. Jay sat at one end of the booth, Lindsey  
beside him, then Sarah, Jessica, Beyonce, Jessi, Heather, then Silent Bob across from Jay.   
  
"So why you on this fucked up road trip?" Jay asked as they waited for the food to come.  
  
"To figure out who we actually are," Heather explained, pulling a roll apart.  
  
"Who you are why the shit didn't you just look on your driver's license?"  
  
He exchanged confused looks with Silent Bob.  
  
Lindsey was also sure she was getting a look from Jessi.  
  
"Not like that, Smart One, figure out who we are without the restrictions of parental figures," Lindsey explained quickly to the smart mouthed guy  
next to her.  
  
"Why don't we get to know each other with out the restrictions of clothes," he said.  
  
Lindsey smacked the back of his head, but laughed quietly to herself. She was also sure she heard Jessi mumble Jeff-hot.   
  
"Yo fucker stop lookin' at me like that, I don't do that shit," Jay snapped quickly at Beyonce.  
  
"You may as well, you act like you got something up your ass anyway."  
  
Jay jumped up began to lunge across the table, Lindsey grabbed the back of his coat, and said the all to familiar, "Beyonce! Leave the crazy  
fucker alone," then she added, "Jay, sit down, he's always like that."  
  
Jay sat down grumily, and tossed his arm around her shoulder and muttered, "Mother fucker," under his voice. Lindsey leaned a little closer to  
him and whispered, "More like Father fucker."   
  
She grinned at the wiry smile that crossed Jay's face.  
  
The pudgy old waitress came up to them in the green company sanctioned uniform. Lindsey noticed she smelled like a mix of flowers, menthol,  
smoke, and bacon. Her cheesy smile revealed two gold teeth, a black one, and wires around her dentures.  
  
"Ok, chocolate chip pancakes," she asked, and Heather quickly accepted them. She passed out all the orders, and Lindsey felt her face surge  
with anger as the woman leaned across Jay, who's arm remained on her shoulder, and practically shoved his head between her limp breasts,  
and winked when she pulled back. Lindsey barely kept her mouth shut before Jay loudly announced, "Bitch I ain't into old bush."  
  
The woman looked hurt, before pulling back and slapping Jay hard across the face. Sarah pushed down Lindsey mid-jump.  
  
"How 'bout you just give her breakfast, and walk away," Sarah said calmly. The woman glared and tossed the plate across the table, spilling  
eggs into her lap, before walking away.  
  
"BITCH!" she yelled, jumping up, the eggs falling to the floor, leaving a greasy spot on her baggy lounge pants.  
  
"Don't talk to your elders like that, young lady."  
  
"Don't dump eggs in your customer's laps, I could get you fuckin' fired," she got up in the short woman's face.   
  
"Oh what counts?"  
  
"One shoving your flimsy little paper towel breasts in my friends face, sexual harassment, slapping him, assault, and dumping food in my lap,  
you'd be lucky if they let you stay in this city."  
  
The woman turned and stormed angrily away.  
  
Lindsey laughed slightly sadistically, and returned to the table. She slid in the booth next to Sarah, and Jay slid back in next to her, "Whore," she  
muttered, digging into the first real breakfast she'd eaten in a long while. She stopped, but leaned close over her food, as if afraid someone  
would take it.  
  
"Heather, get sugar."  
  
She nodded, and Jay watched curiously, as Heather smoothly called a rather cute waiter over (cute to Heather, not Jay).  
  
"Hey, our waitress was a totally bitch to us, and she stormed off before I could get any powered sugar from her, could you get me some?" she  
quietly, and quickly said.  
  
"Sure thing, little lady," he winked and walked off, returning minutes later with a bowl full of powered sugar. She watched Lindsey lean across the  
Jay, and whisper something in his ear, then he took her hand. She leaned over and whispered something similar in Silent Bob's ear, then felt him  
take her hand as well.  
  
"Great can you give us the check now, I think we're done."  
  
The guy nodded, and didn't notice Lindsey grab the sugar from across the table of nearly spotless plates.  
  
He leaned over and Lindsey shoved to power into his eyes as he looked up. Jay and Bob pulled out of the booth quickly, pulling Lindsey and  
Heather with them, Sarah Beyonce, and Jessi followed quickly, Jessi after she dumped her chocolate milk on the poor waiter's head to block his  
eyes. Soon they were back across in the Wal-Mart parking lot making their way to the van.  
  
"So why were you in Colorado?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Jay shrugged and looked back at her, "Why are you here?"  
  
"We're going home for Christmas, then onto New York."  
  
"We're going home to, can you give us a ride?"  
  
"Sorry, Jay, we're broke," She said simply as they arrived at her van.  
  
Jay rolled his eyes, and looked around. He took her hand and pulled her around to the other side of the van.  
  
"I don't wanna go," his whine reminded her strongly of a little boy being told he has to leave Chuck E. Cheese. She giggled, looked up at him, taking on of his hands.  
  
"I don't want you to go, but…how could you stay, Beyonce would probably kill you, then straggle Silent Bob with your hair," she jested, picking up a small portion of his hair in her hand. She was sure she saw a small smile begin to creep over his lips.   
  
"Shit, I got cash from those movie fuckers."  
  
She smiled solemnly, then looked back up to Jay, "I'm sorry, I can't take your money, bye Jay," she leaned up, and caught his lips in a quick kiss. She giggled at the look of amazement on his face. She walked back around the van, and soon she saw Jay and Silent Bob making their way back to the Wal*Mart.  
  
"I'm telling ya', the bitch kissed me," Jay said looking back over his shoulder at the group climbing into the van. He got a skeptical look from Bob.  
  
"Dude this is fucked up, don't give me that Justice shit, she's probably fucking some chick in prison right now, not like she fucked me anyway." They contiuned walking the store, back past clothes, and neared Electronics.  
  
"Jay!" he heard from somewhere behind him. He turned and saw Lindsey catch his eye right before going past a corner, behind which, they heard a large crash. Silent Bob led the way past the corner, and saw Lindsey laying in a display of fallen handbags, laughing her head off.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jay asked, and Bob held a similar expression.  
  
"Oh, I figured out a way we you could come with us to Jersey."  
  
"Ok," his eyes lit up, how many groups of four girls were just gonna let him live in there van, well actually in his experience…  
  
"Our van broke down, you fix it, you can ride in it." 


End file.
